crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Down the Hole
|relictimes = : 1:32:40 : 1:23:40 : 1:07:40 |prev = Sunken City |next = Blimp Bonanza}}Down the Hole (きょうふの ちかていこく lit. Terrific Underground Empire in Japanese) is the fourteenth stage and is the fourth level in the third warp room in Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure. It is also the final jungle level of the game. Blowgun lab assistants appear here. Time Trial Tips Here are some tips to help players perform their best on the time trial for this level. For this, it is assumed that the player has defeated Cortex and therefore has the Crash Dash super power. *Before hitting the timer, head to the right and clear out the set of four boxes at the beginning by jumping on the TNT crate to set off the timer. *There is a fall at the beginning of the level. The fastest way to make it through there is to use the death tornado spin to reach the ground past the spike lizard. This is faster than falling down normally and sliding into the spike lizard. *There are only three time crates in this level. To break the first one, jump off the Aku Aku crate and spin the second crate. The other two time crates are located where there are two rows of three crates. On the top row, there are three normal crates, and on the bottom row, there are two time crates with a nitro crate between. At the beginning, just ignore those two time crates. *If Crash doesn't lose any Aku Aku masks, he will have Aku Aku invincibility in the final section. This is essential since there are many obstacles that Crash can just plow through with invincibility. If Crash loses any Aku Aku masks before the final section, restart the trial. *The nitro switch crate is located in the final section above a blowgun lab assistant. Be sure to know where it is located. Perform a slide-double jump from the ground to hit this crate. This will explode all of the nitro crates and therefore the two time crates adjacent to a nitro crate that were skipped at the beginning of the level. This is the fastest way to stop the clock for those three seconds. *Spinning is faster than jumping, so when there is a crate or enemy in the way, spin it instead of jumping over it (unless, of course, it is an explosive crate). Types of crates *Aku Aku Crate *Arrow Crate - iron *Basic Crate *Bounce Crate *Checkpoint Crate *Crash Crate *! Crate (bonus round only) *Iron Crate *Locked Crate *Nitro Crate *Nitro Switch Crate *Outline Crate (bonus round only) *? Crate *Time Crate (1/2 seconds) *TNT Crate Hazard Count * Clamidosaurs: 7 * Lizards: 4 * Blowgun Lab Assistants: 8 * Venus Fly Traps: 1 Stage Parameters Relic Times * Sapphire: 1:32:40 * Gold: 1:23:40 * Platinum: 1:07:40 Walkthrough Crash Bandicoot XS 101% & All Platinums Part 16 (Down The Hole) Gallery downthehole1.png downthehole2.png downthehole3.png downthehole4.png downthehole5.png downthehole6.png Category:Levels Category:Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure Category:Jungle Levels Category:Ruins Levels Category:Levels with Lab Assistants Category:Lava Levels Category:Levels with Bonus Rounds